Snowball Airlines
Snowball Airlines is a defunct International Airlines. History A group of penguins from Snowzerland, started the airline as Blizzard Air Service in 1999. The company was A cargo airline at the time, delivering dish, supplies and mail to many communities around Antarctica. In 2000, the airline became a passenger charter airline, and based operations out of South Pole Airstrip. The airline suffered with many financial blows in the spring of 2001, as the airline closed many regular routes down, due to low loadfacators. In 2005, the airline became Snowball Airlines, and continued it's charter service. In 2010, the airline merged with Zurich Air, and became a commercial airline. The company retired most of its old fleet, and started re-painting the aircraft of Zurich Air into Snowball Airlines livery. A few months ago, 60% of the entire fleet is out of service, since the aircraft are going under maintenance and re-painting. Currently, only 45% is now out of service, due to good business. Fleet Here is the fleet of the airline: Cargo Fleet *Snowing 777-200F (5) (International long haul) *Snowing 747-400F (8) (International long haul) *McDonell Douglas DC-10F (11) (Domestic medium/long haul) *McDonell Douglas MD-11F (5) (International long haul) Cabin There are three classes the airline offers,Prestige Class,ContinentalClub, and Economy Class. Prestige Class Prestige Class is the first class equivalent of the airline. It is only available on international and most trans-ocean routes.The class features seats made from fine leather and have a 35 inch pitch. The seats can recline to 180 degrees, to convert into a small bed.There is also television and radio available for in0flight entertainment.The in-flight entertainment is provided by TonyAntarctica.There are 21 television and 19 radio channels as well.There is also complementary, five-course gourmet meals available on board as well. Passengers also have access to pre-flight services, special check-in services, and priority boarding at gates.Passengers also receive an invitation to the Snowzerclub, located at select destinations. ContinentalClub ContinentalClub is the Business Class equivalent of the airline. It is featured on all routes operated by the airline.. The class features seats made from leather and have a 30 inch pitch. The seats can recline to 160 degrees, for a passenger's comfort. There are also television and radio available for in-flight entertainment. The in-flight entertainment systems are provided by TonyAntarctica. There are 15 television and 12 radio channels available as well. There is also free, three course gourmet meals available on board. Passengers in this class fo not have access to the services provided to passengers in PrestigeClass. That includes the Snowzerclub as well. Economy Class Economy Class is the Economy Class equivalent of the airline. It is featured on all routes operated by the airline.. The class features seats made from leather and have a 25 inch pitch. The seats can recline to 140 degrees, for a passenger's comfort. There are also television and radio available for in-flight entertainment. The in-flight entertainment systems are provided by TonyAntarctica. There are 13 television and 11 radio channels available as well. There is also free, two course gourmet meals available on board. Passengers in this class not have access to the services provided to passengers in PrestigeClass. That includes the Snowzerclub as well. Trivia *According to the CEO, none of the aircraft will ever retire; they will be used for different purposes, such as chartering. See also *Airlines O' CP Category:Airlines